Lily début
by Voice-L
Summary: a veces cosas insignificantes son el inicio de algo bello y especial... [Riren] Hanji /Drable/


Hola! Soy Hanji Zoe, algunos me conocerán como la gafotas de mierda, como me dice con cariño mi enano amigo Levi, quien ahora goza felizmente de una relación amorosa, de la cual podría decirse, fui quien les dio el empujoncito para que se dejaran de estupideces y se amaran de una vez.

Aun recuerdo cuando el ingrato de Levi nos lo presento, estaba tan nervioso que no se despegaba del brazo de Levi, era igual a un pequeño niño quien al ver extraños se escondía tras la falda de su madre. Bueno, ahora ellos ya llevan un año de relación, pero mejor os contare la parte más cómica de esta historia, que es cuando Levi trataba de llamar su atención, yendo a la floristería en la cual Eren trabajaba. Era ya demasiado ver a Levi rendido ante la dulzura de un chiquillo de 18 años, al hombre más gruñón de la humanidad lo había visitado la primavera en pleno invierno.

La oficina había tenido una fiesta elegante para recibir a arquitectos destacados de distintos holding's y todo debía estar hermoso. Levi se negaba rotundamente a ir al evento, pero con unas cuantas amenazas este término acatando la orden, encargándoseme vigilarlo de que no se escapara y abandonara el lugar. Lo vigilaba detrás de un gran florero decorado con hermosas flores blancas, el solamente se quedaba apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, emanando esa típica aura de **_si no quieres perder un brazo, lárgate_**. Me iba acercar a él para molestarlo un poco, me detengo y vuelvo mi lugar cuando veo que un chico se gana a su lado, tratando de comenzar una charla, siendo sorprendente que, ese hombrecito de metro sesenta, esta entablando una conversación con alguien que no conoce y no por obligación, y más extraño aun ¡estaba sonriendo! Eso no es de Dios… Así, que trato de acercarme para poder escuchar de lo que hablan, escondiéndome tras un pilar que adornaba el lugar. Ambos conversaban amenamente, pero dura muy poco, es cuando me llama la atención de que el chico le colgaba algo en el bolsillo del traje al enano, siendo un pequeño lirio blanco, de los mismos de los jarrones que adornaban el lobby, dejando a Levi mirando la flor que le entrego para luego ver como el muchacho desaparecía entre la muchedumbre. Días más tarde el enano me pide averiguar cuál fue la floristería que se encargo de la decoración de la fiesta, y como eficiente secretaria que soy, después de tres días me digne a cumplirle la petición, claro que me gane un regaño y que me aventara portafolios por la cabeza pero ¡yolo! En fin, busqué entre las facturas de la oficina y di con el lugar ''Floristería Carla, xxxx''. Comenzando así, todos los días después del trabajo, Levi iba a cierta floristería de la cual se enamoró a primera vista de una flor hermosa e inocente, ¿Qué cómo se esto? Por supuesto que lo acosa…vigilaba para fines investigativos en efecto. Los vigilaba desde un café que esta frente a la floristería, ambos conversaban alegres y cómodos en una mesa que tenían dentro, el chico era deslumbrante e inocente al igual que una flor de Lirio, y Levi también lo sabía. Pero ocurrió algo, hubo un tiempo en que Levi ya no iba a la floristería, sino que se iba directo a casa o se quedaba hasta tarde en el trabajo. No supe que pasaba y, como la curiosidad es mi mayor don, decidí ir a esa floristería.

Mientras hablaba con Eren, no me quiso decir que había sucedido, lo cual comprendí, pero hubo algo de lo que me entere sin darme cuenta, al chico le gustaba Levi, el mismo me lo confeso, y estaba decaído por el hecho de que el enano ya no fuera más. Tratando de ayudarlo, le di la dirección del departamento de Levi para que lo fuera a ver, y me dijo que le llevaría un ramo Lirios. Y varios días más tarde, Levi nos lo presenta, como su amante y futuro esposo, mostrándonos en señal de advertencia los anillos de compromiso que ambos tenían en sus manos.

Ahora, 1 año después, me encuentro en una iglesia, decorada con bellas flores blancas, celebrando la boda de esos dos tontos, quienes sellan sus votos con el tradicional y simbólico beso. Eren con un smoking blanco pero con velo de seda junto a un ramo de Lirios, y Levi de traje negro, caminaban por la alfombra roja, Eren se acerca a mi abrazándome.

— Si no fuera por usted, esto no sería posible. — me agradece con inigualable felicidad, alejándose para volver con su esposo, subiéndose al auto, perdiéndose entre las iluminadas calles de París.

 ** _''un hombre solitario, cayó ante la inocencia y pureza de una bella flor ''_**


End file.
